La duda
by Themis58
Summary: La muerte de Frannie Fabray llevó a la cárcel a un hombre, la agente Berry cerró el caso con un culpable. Luego de 13 años otro asesinato muy parecido al que pasó hace 13 años pone en tela de juicio si al que atraparon era el verdadero asesino. Su hermana Quinn Fabray luego de la muerte de Frannie decide estudiar criminología, el destino la vuelve a cruzar con Rachel.


**Capítulo 1 **

Frannie Fabray sabía que iba a morir.

Aun así, cuando la cuerda de metal le apretó la garganta, intentó desesperadamente luchar por su vida.

Los delgados dedos de la muchacha se hundieron en su propia carne hasta sangrar. En vano, buscó ponerle fin a aquella presión que lentamente comenzaba a arrebatarle el aliento. Las manos que le sujetaban la cuerda alrededor del cuello eran mucho más fuertes que las suyas. Entonces, su captor la soltó y el cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente. Tal vez fuera la única oportunidad que tendría de huir. Se sacudió, lanzando varias patadas hacia atrás. Pronto comprendió que no importaba cuánto luchase por sobrevivir: jamás lo lograría.

Su verdugo se arrojó encima de ella, y le aprisionó el delgado y tembloroso cuerpo entre las poderosas piernas. Ella se quedó quieta mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por respirar. La obligó a levantar un poco la cabeza y le puso la cuerda debajo de la mandíbula, tironeándola hacia atrás.

Segundos más tarde, el cuerpo laxo de Frannie Fabray volvió a caer al suelo.

Esta vez, ya no volvió a levantarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Prisión Estatal de Greensville. **_

_**Pabellón de la muerte. **_

_**Lunes 10 de septiembre. **_

_**A 35 días de la ejecución. **_

Finn Hudson abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en la mosca que revoloteaba alrededor de la bombilla. La mancha de humedad en una de las esquinas del cielorraso se hacía cada vez más grande.

Se incorporó súbitamente y apoyó los pies desnudos en el suelo. Había pasado los últimos doce años de su vida rodeado de aquellas cuatro paredes. Veintitrés horas al día metido en una jaula blanca de concreto y todavía no había podido acostumbrarse a las horas de silencio abrumadoras que llegaban cuando, por las noches, las luces del pabellón se apagaban.

Respiró profundamente y observó a su alrededor. La celda de dos metros cuadrados apenas era suficiente para albergar el sanitario, el lavabo, una silla, la mesa y la litera en la que estaba sentado.

Se puso de pie y en ropa interior dio un par de vueltas para distender los músculos. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y los flexionó por detrás de la cabeza. El mono gris de fieltro que debía vestir cada día colgaba del respaldo de la silla. Orinó y luego se lavó la cara para terminar de despertarse; a las diez vendría uno de los guardias para llevarlo al patio. Esperaba ansioso aquella única hora del día en la que podía sentir el sol quemándole la cara. Cuando abandonaba la celda y atravesaba el extenso y angosto pasillo con los grilletes que le aprisionaban los tobillos y las muñecas, se atrevía a soñar con la posibilidad de poder recuperar la libertad algún día.

El viejo ejemplar de Confía en ti mismo de Ralph Waldo Emerson descansaba sobre la mesa. Se lo había regalado su hermano, pocos días después de ingresar a Greensville, porque conocía su admiración por el poeta. La tapa se había agrietado con el paso de los años, culpa de las veces que lo había leído. Sus ojos castaño claro, tan fríos como la escarcha que cada invierno se formaba en la superficie del lago Manassas, se posaron en la pila de periódicos. Un guardia, a quien le había caído en gracia, se los conseguía con un día de retraso; junto con las visitas de Ryder y su novia Kitty, eran su única conexión con el mundo exterior.

Retiró la silla y se sentó; todavía tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que le trajesen el desayuno.

Colocó uno de los ejemplares en el centro de la mesa y lo abrió. Obvió la sección de deportes, también la de política. Sabía exactamente qué buscaba. Desde hacía un par de meses, venía siguiendo los artículos que escribía Themis: la persona que diariamente trataba los temas candentes que nadie más se atrevía a tocar y que se escudaba detrás de aquellas palabras para abogar por quienes más lo necesitaban, sabía bien cómo hacer honor a su nombre. En esa ocasión, Themis se había metido nada más y nada menos que con una importante fábrica de neumáticos ubicada en el norte del estado; la acusaba de verter residuos químicos en el lecho del río Pamunkey.

Finn notó la pasión y el ímpetu con los que Themis redactaba sus artículos, y el modo con que defendía su postura a rajatabla. Si hubiese tenido un abogado con aquel mismo empuje, tal vez su situación actual no habría sido tan drástica.

Alzó la cabeza y miró el pequeño calendario que colgaba de la pared justo encima de la mesa.

En poco más de un mes, como cada día, atravesaría el largo y estrecho corredor en compañía de uno de los guardias y del reverendo Kranston, solo que esa vez no lo esperaría el sol de la mañana, sino una fría camilla en la sala de ejecuciones.

Debía hacer algo si quería torcer su destino.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Montclair, Virginia. **_

Emma Hale sabía que iba a morir.

Apenas abrió los ojos, la envolvió una inquietante oscuridad; quiso gritar, pero la mordaza que le cubría la boca se lo impidió. Cuando intentó moverse, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas. El olor penetrante a madera rancia le revolvió el estómago. Se incorporó como pudo, luego recostó la espalda dolorida contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Necesitaba calmarse si quería salvar su pellejo.

Respiró hondamente hasta que por fin logró que el corazón le volviera a latir con normalidad.

Aguzó los oídos. Durante unos cuantos segundos, no oyó nada; el aleteo desesperado de unos pájaros fue lo único que quebró el aterrador silencio que la rodeaba: estaba sola o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Hundió las manos en el colchón y buscó un punto de apoyo.

Debía ponerse de pie y encontrar la salida.

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba recluida en aquel apestoso lugar, pero sentía que toda la fuerza del cuerpo la había abandonado. Lentamente y con mucha dificultad logró levantarse. Tembló no bien sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo frío; tenía las piernas entumecidas y, cuando dio el primer paso, un dolor desgarrador le arrancó una lágrima: fue como si cientos de alfileres le hubiesen aguijoneado la carne con la intensidad de un puñal.

Dio un segundo paso, luego otro; no sabía hacia dónde moverse. Como si fuera poco, los brazos atados detrás de la espalda podían provocar que se diera de bruces contra el suelo de un momento a otro, aun así, no se amilanó: avanzó un par de metros arrastrando los pies. Entonces tropezó con algo.

Tanteó lentamente el objeto con la punta de los dedos y lo recorrió hacia un lado primero, luego hacia el otro. Levantó el pie cuando descubrió que tenía frente a ella una escalera. Sorteó el primer peldaño y con dificultad avanzó los tres siguientes.

Estaba exhausta, pero por nada del mundo se detendría. En más de una oportunidad le faltó el aliento, pero la acuciante necesidad de ponerse a salvo la impulsó a continuar.

De pronto, la puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras se abrió, y una luz enceguecedora la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cualquier esperanza de salir de allí murió en ese preciso instante.

Rápidamente, alguien la sujetó del cuello y la arrastró de regreso al sucio colchón. Cayó boca abajo y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared; perdió el conocimiento durante un par de minutos.

Cuando reaccionó, intentó liberarse valiéndose de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban: estaba demasiado débil como para resistir. Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de quien la estaba sometiendo.

Sintió la presión alrededor de la garganta; apretó los ojos con fuerza y rogó para que aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquel calvario, pero, inexorablemente, la abrumadora realidad de que estaba a punto de morir hizo que Emma Hale, finalmente, dejase de luchar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Quantico, Virginia, Unidad de Ciencias de la Conducta. **_

_**Lunes 17 de septiembre. **_

_**A 28 días de la ejecución. **_

Rachel Berry observó el segundo cajón del escritorio por enésima vez esa tarde. Sabía que todavía tenía media caja de cigarrillos y se moría de ganas de fumarse uno. Estaba intentando dejarlo, pero hasta el momento, era solo eso: un intento. Se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos unos segundos, a la espera de que, como tantas otras veces, aquel instante de relax le ayudara a vencer la tentación.

Dio un respingo en la silla cuando el teléfono sonó. Rápidamente se incorporó y tomó el auricular.

—Berry.

—Rachel, necesito verte cuanto antes.

Notó cierto tono de inflexión en la voz de su jefe.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te lo explicaré en persona. ¿Puedes subir ahora?

—Sí, en un par de minutos estaré allí.

Recogió la chaqueta del perchero y abandonó la oficina con el ceño fruncido; ya dentro del ascensor se acomodó el nudo de la corbata. Si William Schuester necesitaba verlo con urgencia, debía de tratarse de algo muy serio. Dudaba de que tuviese que ver con el caso que estaban investigando: si bien aún no lo habían cerrado, tenían a un sospechoso viable. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso, salió al pasillo y avanzó raudamente hacia el despacho.

Tras golpear un par de veces a la puerta, Griffin le dio la orden para que pasara. Descubrió que no estaba solo: un sujeto fornido que vestía un traje color oscuro se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana, observando el panorama. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando él entró.

—Rachel, te presento al detective Grimes.

El hombre entonces giró y extendió un brazo.

—Agente Berry, un placer conocerla por fin. Me han hablado maravillas de usted y de su equipo.

Rachel apretó la mano sudorosa del detective y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué lo trae a Quantico, detective?

—Me temo que no es un asunto agradable —respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

—Tomen asiento —los instó Schuester — Ordenaré que nos traigan café.

—Hace tres días, en Montclair, unos padres denunciaron la desaparición de su hija de diecisiete años —explicó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla—. Al parecer, la muchacha se dirigía a una fiesta en casa de amigos, pero nunca se presentó.

Rach escuchaba con atención, aunque hasta el momento no entendía por qué la policía de Montclair solicitaba la ayuda del FBI. Por lo que había oído, solo se trataba de un caso de persona desaparecida; nada extraordinario que requiriera de sus servicios.

El detective Grimes pareció adivinar al vuelo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Berry, y dijo:

—El cuerpo de Emma Hale apareció anoche a un costado de la interestatal 294, a unos pocos kilómetros de Hillendale Park. La muchacha fue estrangulada con la cuerda de una guitarra.

Aquel detalle captó de inmediato la atención de Rachel. Miró a Schuester.

—¿Una cuerda de guitarra?

—Así es, agente. La tenía alrededor del cuello cuando fue hallada. —Cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho— Hemos revisado antiguos casos para ver si encontrábamos coincidencias y en la base de datos federal saltó un homicidio con características similares cometido en Burke en 1999.

Se hizo un silencio generalizado.

—El autor de ese crimen lleva encerrado más de una década —puntualizó Schuester.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, los dos hechos se asemejan bastante —insistió Will Grimes—. Ambas muchachas fueron ultimadas con una cuerda de guitarra. Sus cuerpos fueron hallados completamente desnudos a un lado de la carretera. No podemos precisar si Bonnie fue violada, debido a que la lluvia arruinó algunas pruebas, pero hay otra coincidencia: el informe del caso Fabray decía que a la víctima le faltaban dos medallas. Emma Hale llevaba un broche en el pelo, tampoco apareció.

Entiendo su consternación —miró al agente Berry—, pero no podemos obviar la similitud que existe entre ambos homicidios, por eso he decidido pedir la colaboración del FBI.

La secretaria de Schuester entró al despacho y dejó la bandeja con el café encima del escritorio. Cuando se retiró, Rachel se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Después de que Grimes hubiese barajado la posibilidad de que la muerte de Emma Hale podía tener alguna relación con el caso que él mismo había investigado trece años atrás, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

El homicidio de Frannie Fabray había ocurrido poco después de su nombramiento como jefa de la Unidad de Ciencias de la Conducta y fue, sin dudas, el bautismo de fuego que sirvió para demostrar que el cargo no le quedaba grande a pesar de su juventud. Habían resuelto el caso, y el culpable pasaba sus últimos días en el pabellón de la muerte en la prisión estatal de Greensville.

—Rach, ¿qué tienes para decir? — William Schuester esperaba ansioso la palabra de quien era, sin dudas, la más interesada en todo aquel escabroso asunto.

Berry se tomó un tiempo para responder. Giró sobre los talones y, con una expresión circunspecta en el rostro, fulminó a ambos hombres con la mirada.

—Finn Hudson asesinó a Frannie Fabray, detective Grimes. Las pruebas en su contra fueron condenatorias. —Hizo una pausa y relajó el entrecejo—. No solo se halló su adn en el cuerpo de la víctima, sino que también una testigo lo vio marcharse con ella la noche de su desaparición.

El otro se mesó el cabello, en un claro gesto de inquietud.

—¿Están seguros de que atraparon al hombre correcto? —se atrevió a cuestionar—. Les repito que los dos casos tienen demasiados puntos en común como para ignorarlos. Llevo más de quince años en la División de Homicidios y algo me huele muy mal en todo este asunto.

William percibió rápidamente la tensión que acababa de suscitarse entre ambos y, por eso, decidió intervenir.

—Rachel, no nos cuesta nada echarle un vistazo a los archivos del caso, ¿verdad?

La agente lo miró y soltó un soplo de fastidio.

—No, supongo que no —accedió por fin, para beneplácito no solo de su jefe, sino del detective, quien estaba convencido de lograr que el FBI le tendiera una mano.

—Todo lo que necesitan está aquí —anunció Grimes sacando un pendrive del bolsillo—. Créame, agente Berry, cuando le digo que contar con la ayuda de su unidad es fundamental para resolver el caso. Nos estamos enfrentando a un asesino sádico que no dudará en volver a matar.

Usted sabe eso mejor que yo.

Nada hacía prever que hubiese un asesino en serie suelto en el estado de Virginia, sin embargo, el detective Grimes parecía pensar lo contrario. Se despidió de ambos con un fuerte apretón de manos y antes de marcharse le dijo a Rachel que esperaba su respuesta al final de ese día.

Media hora más tarde, en el recinto de asambleas de la Unidad de Ciencias de la Conducta, Rach y sus compañeros se ponían al tanto de las novedades del caso.

Brittany , experta en criminología, se recostó en una silla y masajeó su prominente vientre. Se encontraba en el octavo mes de gestación y, a pesar de que contaba con una licencia por maternidad, prefería seguir trabajando mientras el cuerpo le aguantase.

—El modus operandi de los dos crímenes es idéntico —puntualizó mirando al resto. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en Rachel—. Hay demasiadas similitudes que no podemos pasar por alto. Las dos víctimas se parecían físicamente y desaparecieron por la noche, al salir de sus casas. Tenemos misma causa de muerte y misma arma homicida. Si no supiera que hace trece años atrapaste al asesino, diría que ambas muchachas fueron ultimadas por el mismo sujeto.

—Y eso no es todo. Los cuerpos fueron arrojados a un lado de la carretera —intervino Caleb Schwarz. Desplazó un mapa virtual de la región y señaló dos puntos— Frannie Fabray fue encontrada en las afueras de Burke, en una hondonada de la autopista 95, mientras que a Emma Hale la arrojaron a unos pocos metros de la interestatal 294, en las afueras de Montclair. No hay más de treinta millas entre ambos sitios —explicó.

Rachel se removió en su sitio. Por más que le costara aceptarlo, llevaban la razón. Los dos crímenes parecían haber sido ejecutados por la misma persona, aun así, debían ser cautelosos. La culpabilidad de Hudson jamás había sido puesta en tela de juicio por nadie. A los doce miembros del jurado que habían escuchado los testimonios y evaluado las pruebas les había costado menos de tres horas dar su veredicto.

—He revisado las evidencias forenses del caso. Hay algunas similitudes entre los homicidios, por ejemplo, las desnudaron por completo y a ambas víctimas les faltaba un objeto personal. En el caso de Frannie, dos medallas: una en forma de medialuna y otra con su nombre grabado. A Emma le quitaron el broche que llevaba en el pelo. Se hallaron muestras de semen en el cuerpo de Frannie Fabray y se obtuvo un perfil de adn. El cuerpo de Emma Hale no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que estuvo expuesto a la lluvia. Las dos murieron poco después de ser secuestradas y se deshicieron de ellas casi inmediatamente —aseveró Santana López.

—Por ahora son solo indicios; nada que requiera de nuestra intervención. Confío en la experiencia del detective Grimes, él y sus hombres sabrán desenvolverse sin nuestra ayuda — manifestó Rachel y se dirigió hacia la salida raudamente— El homicidio de Frannie Fabray se cerró hace trece años. Además, nosotros aún tenemos una investigación en marcha y un caso que resolver.

Caleb dejó caer su espigada anatomía en la silla.

—¿Entonces no vamos a aceptar el caso?

Todos miraron a Berry, expectantes.

—Schwarz, creo que lo que acabo de decir responde a tu pregunta—. Y sin decir más abandonó el recinto bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

* * *

**ACLARACIÓN: ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN. NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA FICTICIA ME PERTENECE.**


End file.
